User talk:NMercure
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Innisfil Fire and Rescue Service page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Uzbek (talk) 04:35, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Alliston Hi. Per your message, the article for Alliston is intended to be about the historical AFD that was amalgamated into New Tecumseth. There are also articles for Beeton Fire Department and Tottenham Fire Department - all are categorized as "defunct fire departments of Simcoe County." So they're intended to cover different things. Uzbek (talk) 15:12, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Innisfil The tanker note refers to the GMC, which was deleted. If it's out of service, it goes under retired. If not, it's either assigned to the station where it's located or under unknown. Rescue 1 is now the KME, which was also deleted. You had linked the photo of the 2011 Spartan to the KME, so I moved it. There are pics of the KME labelled as Rescue 1 on Facebook - if you search "Innisfil Fire," then look at the photos, you can see some pics from last August where they visited a daycare. Both the KME and Spartan are there, but the truck with the KME logo on the back is also marked Rescue 1. Every pic I've seen of the Spartan as R1 is older, so it would seem that they shuffled the trucks around when the new pumper arrived. Linking the photos may not work, but in this pic, you can see the truck on the left has a KME logo. In this pic, it says Rescue 1 on the top of the body of the same truck. A group I'm affiliated with toured Innisfil Fire last October. They took a photo of the 2015 Freightliner, but even though it's labelled R2, they indicated that it runs as T2. I can't find any indication that Innisfil received more than one Freightliner in 2015. Again, the photo is on a private Facebook group, so I can't link it. They've also noted that the 2011 Spartan is Rescue 2 even though it's marked as R1. These are people who know their stuff - the guy who took the photos was a fire chief of an Ontario city with a population of 100k+ people. You'd have to make a request to join, but the FB page for the group is here if you want to see what I'm talking about. Point is, they seem to be moving trucks around, but they're not changing the unit numbers on the trucks fast enough. If you're able to drop by a couple of stations, ask some questions, maybe find out what's at #5, it would be appreciated. But barring some new information, I think the info above takes precedence over the online photos, since it's based on newer photos and a knowledgeable group that toured the four halls that were open at that time. Uzbek (talk) 02:21, March 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Sorry, not on Discord, not sure what to suggest there. Are you in the area at all? I don't have cause to be there, so can't check myself. It makes sense that they've moved some of the full-timers and more important trucks to #5 - the new ones on order may well end up there as well. For the 95 tanker, it's more of a question of whether they still have it. It makes sense that it was sold, as it's 20+ years old. It's just that trucks generally shouldn't be removed from the roster altogether - some editors just delete a truck instead of putting it under 'retired.' Thx, Uzbek (talk) 13:00, March 23, 2018 (UTC)